Loss of Faith
by shorty8911
Summary: About a girl named Faith and how she struggles through hard times and gets her life back on track. Sad but happy. Slight romance.


"Faith what are those scars from?" asked Dillon

"There nothing there just...uh...uh...from my...my...-"

Faith woke up with a start as her alarm went off.

"Thank god that was only a dream" mumbled faith.

It was another really early school day and Faith hadn't been having a good week. Luckly for her, her best friend/crush Dillon had helped her out. He had always been there for her, ever since kindergarden. He was all she had and had ever had. He was at all her important events for piano, horse back ridding and color guard. He was also there the day her "parents" told her she was adopted.

Faith's "parents" always told her that she was a worthless piece of shit and they let her oldest broth Bryson beat her up to were she couldn't move. She had been physically, verbally and sexually aboused.Just two weeks ago her "father" had raped her. She told herself it wasn't that big of a deal until she found out she was pregnant. To add on and make matters worse she was having a really tough time with classes and had started cutting to "help" with everything. To make her stronger and less stressed.

As Faith was getting ready for school her oldes brother started calling her a whore and a slut.

"Stop calling me that!" faith screamed

"Whore, is that what you do? have sex with dillon and have him pay you?" Snickered Bryson

"Shut up you just wish you could get laid." faith knew she shouldn't have sait that but it was to late. Bryson grabbed her and said "Well then lets just see how good of a whore you are!", he then took her to her room and had his way with her and then gave her $5.

"Thanks whore you rnot bad. thats just what I needed to start my day." he said smiling and left the room. Faith go dressed and sat on her bed and started crying.

When Dillon shows up to pick Faith up for school her notices that she isn't outside waiting for him like usual. He parks in the drive way and goes to the ladder that they built that goes up to her window so that he could come over with out Faiths "parents" knowing. When he knocked on her window she quickly wiped away her tears and went to let him in.

"Hey...whats wrong, you weren't outside and you were crying." commented Dillon

"Nothing I just...uh...had something in my eye"studdered Faith.

Faith went back and sat on her bed again and Dillon followed. Faith couldn't help it and started crying agian. Dillon instantly pulled her to him and said soothing things. When she had finnaly calmed down, Dillon lifted her head to where she was looking him in the eyes and kissed her. She pulled back quickly and slapped him.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend and all you want is to use me for pleasure?" screamed Faith as tears streamed down her face again..

"What...what-" stammered Dillon

"Get out. Get out. I never want to see,hear or talk to you again." Faith yelled as she puched him out her door and locked it.

faith didn't go to school that day. Instead she went to the grave year where her biological mom was barried. She didn't know who her dad was or where he was.

She had gone to her moms grave ever since she found out she was adopted.

" mom why is all this happening to me? Wy did you have to die! It's not fair all I ever wanted was for you to save me. Why?" cried faith.

Faith stood at her moms headstone in a complete daze. She suddenly noticed she wasn't alone but that Dillon was leaning agains a near by tree.

She started to walk away in a hurry but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Faith said in a rather stern-but-happy0he-was-there voice.

" I noticed you weren't at school. So I thought I'd go back and check on you, but when i saw that you weren't home I figured you had come here." Dillon said in a very caring vocie that tore faith in two.

" I'm fine and thanks for checking on me but I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. AND LET GO OF ME!" she said very frustrated as she pulled her arm away.

"Faith...please...talk to me." begged Dillon as Faith walked away and left him there alone.

faith went and grabbed something to eat at burger Palace. She walked in and ordered and went and sat down. About a minuet later her younger brother tyler came and sat down acress from her.

Faith and tyler were really really close but tehy kept it a secret at home because they would both get in trouble.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" asked Tyler with a smile.

" I'm doing...fine. Actually thats a lie." she said with a laugh

" Why do you say that...wait don't tell me...Bryson?" Tyler asked with concern.

"Yup how'd you guess?" asked Faith

"Your forgetting I know him like tha back of my hand." Tyler said in a I – wish- I - didn't voice.

" How many freckles are on the back of your hand?"smiled Faith

" wait...what?" tyler asked with a confused look.

"You said you knew bryson like the back of your hand...well how many freckles are on the back of your hand?" Faith asked teasingly

"Ha Ha Ha, your so funny lil sis; but you know what i mean. What did he do this time?" tyler asked getting up to go get his order

" He pulled his whole 'Faiths a whore' thing again" she said with sadness as she remebered the horrible feeling of her brother inside her and how much it hurt.

" Your freaking kidding me! Again?" tyler was pissed off.

"yep. I have to go Ty, but thanks for taling and i'll see you later." she said giving him a hug.

" No prob, I'm here anytime." he called as she walked away.

Fait was driving back to school after her talk with her brother when it all suddenly hit her.

"Jesus!" she heard in her mind, remembering her "fathers" words "your a failer1 you will never amount to anything!" Faith let a single tear roll down her cheek. He was right, she was failinall her classes, plus now she was pregnant, why should she even bother staying in school? She pulled the car into the parking lot and parked.

She was headed to the office when she ran into Amanda, Tylers girlfriend." Hey Faithy, where were you today in english I had no one to study with." Said Amanda with a smile.

" O i'm sorry Mandy but I wasn't feeling good and I can't talk right know because I need to go see my counsler." Faith said very quickly hoping that Amanda wouldn't notice her nervousness.

" O okay well then i'll call you later k?" asked Amanda looking quizically at Faith trying to figure out what was wrong.

" Uh okay I might not be home tonight so i'll talk to you later." Said faith running off to the office.

When Faith got to the office she went start to her counslers office. Unfortunatly her counsler Mr.Pederson wasn't in his office and was out sick. She went to the front desk and asked if she could speak to the principal.

"Is it and emergancy or can it wait?" asked the lady at the front deck, looking very annoyed.

Faith had to think about that.

"Is contemplating droping out an emergancy" asked Faith, not sure what esle to say.

"...I...I...site down and i'll go talk to him...can I get your name please?" stamered the lady

"Faith Benning" answered Faith.

The lady left and wnet to talk to the principal. While Faith was waiting Dillion walked in with Amanda. They were the two people Faith really didn't want to see right now. She hated lying to both of them, and was really hurt that Dillion had tried to make a pass at her. Even the thought mad her feel sick to her stomach.

"...Hey Faith." siad Dillon a little bit awkardly.

"Hey dillon..."Daith said looking at her feet refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Wow, you guys! can we please keep it down to a dull roar, were in on office!" Amnda said jokingly with a hint of a luagh in her voice, NO one moved at her joke.

"Right..."she said,"sorry!so ummmm what are you doing i here faith?" but before she could answer Mrs. Whitmen stepped out of her office.

"Good afternoon children. May I please borrow Fairth from you two?" she said with a smile.

"Of course" said Amanda, " I was just headed back to class I hope you find the Ice ok dillion and I'll call you later faith."She smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "you're a wonderful person faith and an amazing friend!" It took faith all the strength she had not to cry.

Mrs Whitmen had already stepped back into her office and Faith was about to follow her when Dillon touch her arm gently, not a forceful or demanding grap, but just a gentle touch to let her know he was there "I was worried about you" he said with a concerend tone.

"Ya, sure you were" Faith said, reafusing to meet his eyes.

"Faith...look, I don't know what happend back there in your room this morning, but I never meant to hurt you!"said Dillon

"Oh no of course you didn't! No one means to hurt me, It just accidently happens!" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"What happend to you?"Dillon asked, "Please talkt o me Faith, please don't shut me out. I want to be a part of your life!"

Faith was floored by thought of someone actually caring about her, but she didn't know if she should believe him. I mean look what he did. She hated not being able to tell what she was feeling, but that didn't matter was feeling, butthat didn't matter now, she had to go and end her school days.

"I need to go." Faith said starting to walk towards the office, leaving Dillon with nothing but the momeory of her presence.

"Hello Ms. Benning, how are you?" said the principal.

"I'm good, thanks." said Faith staring at the certificates on the wall.

"That's good." nodded Mrs. Whitmen, "I'm worried about you Faith, I hear you want to drop-out of school. Is this correct?"

Faith nodded and looked down at her twiddiling thumbs.

"I think we need to call in your parents and have a family conference." said Mrs. Whitmen.

"NO!" screamed Faith, looking her int he eyes, "No" she said a little more camly, "thats not nessecary, I just don't want to be in school anymore!"

"Ok" said Mrs. Whitmen," Well why do you want to leave?"

"I just want to go!" Fiath said, "can't you just like take me off of the roster or whatever you need to do to get me out."

"Well i'm sorry Faith, but unless I have family permission, or you passed the GED, I can't let you go:" She said

Faith sat still. She coudln't believe it and she didn't know what to say.

"Please Mrs, Whitmen, I can't stay in school." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm pregnant!" Faith started to cry. This was to much for her, she got up and ran out of the office. If the principal wasn't going to let her go she just wasn't going to come anymore. It's not like it matterd, nothing mattered anymore.

"Miss. Benning!" Mrs. Whitmen called after Faith as she ran from her office.

The tears blinded Faith as she ran, she had no idea where she was going till she felt arms around her.

"Shhh." siad a familar voice in her ear, "it's ok i've got you." DIllion said stroking her hair.

"Dillion?" Faith said stummbling over her words "w-wh-what ar-are you do-doing here?"

Dillion smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I was waiting for you." He sarid, holding her closer.

Faith couldn't hide the fact that she was happy to see him; she always had been. She wanted so badly to fall into his arms and let him take all her problems away,b ut then she remeberd: he didn't care about her, he was just likea ll other men; all he wanted was to hurt her. She doubted if he ever cared, and that harsh though snapped her back to reality.

"let me GO!" she yelled, pushing him away from her, "Don't touch me , You have NO RIGHT! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD!"she screamed running away from him,away from the pain, away from the love she felt for him. Faith always felt she was running, always. Not to a paticular place, just away from it all. If she could, she would go forever.

Dillon didn't know how to react. He had felt her go weak and relaxed while he held her. Felt her, even for a second,trust him. Then she went ridgid and pushed him away, again. He had no idea what caused it, but he knew she was hurting and he would do anything to take the pain away. " NO" he said to himself, eh wasn't going to let her go again.

Faith sped all the way home, not to the roof and doors and rooms people would call her house; no, she was going to the only home she ever knew. She pulled into the familar driveway and parked the car. She sat for a moment and then got out.

" Hey mommy." Faith said, gently kissing her mothers graceston. "Hey daddy." she said.

Faith sat down on the bench that overlooked her parents burial site.

"I went and talked with Mrs. Whitmaen today! Told her I wanted to drop out off school. NOw I know you probably hate that, but i'm gona have this baby so there is no point in me staying."

Faith let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why did this have to happend to me?" she screamed, "what did i do wrong!" Faith curled into herself and cries. She cried for all the pian she ever felt and the hurt. The tears fell until she couldn't cry anymore. Faith wiped her eyes and looked at the sky, the sun was setting so she knew she should go home soon.

"Bye mommy, Bye daddy." she said, kissing the gravestones again.

Faith go back in the car and headed back. She had to build herslef up and get tough to block out the pain. She was used to doing this by now, so it was more out of habit then actually trying to force herself.

It was 5:15 when she finally go home.

"Where the hell have you been?" aksed her 'father' accusingly, "out banging anythign male no doubt! You're a skanky whore just like your mother! Best hing she ever did was die. To bad she didn't take you with her.!"

Faith had learned to block out his comments. He always said things like that to her so it didn't matter anymore.

Faithe turned to go into her room when he garbbed her and threw her up against a wall.

"Don't you EVER walk away from me UNLESS i say it's ok!" Faith trembles as her 'dad' backhanded her. Faith fell to the floor.

"Ya thats how you'll always be! Flat on your back under a man!" he yelled and walked away.

When he had fianally walked out of sight faith go up and went to her room. She had been in there for about 30 minutes when Bryson walked in. He immediatly went up and punched her. Faith go up again, but Bryson threw her down.

"I see you came back for more, huh?" he said, pinning her hands above her head and ripping the buttons of her shirt.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, trying to fight back, but it was no good, her just became rougher and dug his nails into her arms.

When Faith though all hope was lost she heard a loud clank to her right and looked over to see Dillon coming through her window.

"Get off her you punk!" he screamed pulling him off her and punching him. It looked like Bryson was more schocked to see him than Faith was, if that was possible.

Faith scooted backwards up against a wall as she watched Dillon beat the living daylights out of Bryson. At 6'4, and 195 pounds Faith new that her best friend had never been small, but she really never knew he was THIS buff.

Fiath was in such shock that it didn't quite register the first time he said her name.

"Faith." Dillion said gentely, panting from the fight. He was met with a blank stare.

"Faith!" he said a little louder, stroking her cheek gently. She looke into his eys and at that moment he saw the pain that she carried; he sow straight into her heart.

"Common baby" he said picking her up and carring her out the window. He put her in the care slowly and buckeld her in, then went around to the driaves side and started up the car.

They drove in complete silence as Faith fought back the tears. Dillion perodically looked aver at her to make sure she was ok and saw how hard she fought to keep in the pain. Her face had always been a canvas of emotions to him, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her feelings from him.

It seemd like they went of for days, when it actually was about 15 minutes. Sillion pulled his truck to a stop ontop of a hill that over looked the city.

Faith was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" she said hiding the sadness as best she could.

"Angels pearch." he said, getnly taking her hand in his, "I figured it was appropriate since I have an angel here with me."

That totally shatterd all of Faiths control, and she started to cry. Dillon pulled her into him and hel her tightly. He rocked her gently back and forth and stroked her hair.

"It's ok baby, i'm here, i've got you." he whispered as her held her.

They sat there for a while. He kept holding her not to tight but enoguh to let her know he wasn't leaving.

"Faith baby, please talk to me. What did I do to get yelled at?" dillon looked concerned and apolegetic. Faith started crying all over.

"You didn't do anything..It's me...not you. You were wounderful and are the only person who has truely cared about me..." she said through sniffles and trailed off.

"This isn't the first time this has hapend to you is it?" he asked stroking her hair. She shock her head and wraped her arms tighter around him, "I'm so sorry Dillon, earlier in my room when you kissed me, I took it the wrong way. I thought you were gonna...use me like every other guy i've konw excpet for Ty." she said softly.

"Faith...have you beensexually abused or harrased more than once by people in your family?" dillon asked, now very conceredn and worried.

Faith nodded.

"It's happend more times than I even want to remeber...and becaue of it, something terrible happend." Fiath started explaining when Dillon cut her off.

"Baby what ever it is I'm here to help you through it." he said squezzing her tight.

"No Dillon, you don't understand...this is gonna change my life. Thats why I was in the office, I was droping out of school."Faith said

"Why?" asked Dillon, no sitting up and stairing at her in the eyes. She had to tell him now; she couldn't excpate it.

"Dillon...I'm pregant." Faith sai trying to hid the tears.

"You're WHAT!...omg baby, I'm so sorry!" Dillon said shocked and pulled her close again. Sh esat there and cried agains't his chest. She had never felt so comfortable and safe in her life.

"Fiath..there's something I've been wanting to tell you." siad Dillon a little shakily.

"Yes..." Fiaath whispered into his chest.

" Faith, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. YOu brighten my day; I wake up every morening smiling cause I know I get to see you first thing. Your eyes are so beautiful they remind me of the sky. Your smile makes me melt isndie and the way you say my name makes me want to hold you forever. I treasure our friendship and if it were possible I would take all your pain away. It hurts me so much to see you in this much pain...I also treasure you. I love you with all my heart and I'll do everything and anything I can to keep you safe...Faith...I love you." Dillon whispered in her ear.

Faith sat up and did something she never though she'd do.

"Dillon I..." She stammered and then looke dup into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips and then went back to leaning up against him.

Dillon took her hair out of the pony tail it was in and started running his fingers thorugh it.

"Dillon...there's something I want to say." Fiath said lookup up at him.

"Yes?" Dillon asked.

"Thank you." said Faith kissing him again.

"No problem. If I had known what was happening. I would have helped along time ago. I'm sorry I didn't ask about things before." said Dillon in a soft soothing voice.

" NO...it's my fault I should have told you instead of hidding it from you." Faith said.

Dillon lookat at his watch,

"It's 8:30, maybe we should head back." said Dillon reluctantly.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with your arms around me. Please...lets stay." Faith said very self conciously.

"Okay. That's just fine with me. There's no where else or anything else i'd reather be doing right now then hodling you in my arms all night." said Dillon kissing the top of her head.

They laid there for a while holding hads. Dillon kissed the top of Fiaths hand and noticed several scars on her wrists and arms.

Faith thought about the dream she had had about Dillon asking that question.

" There from...cutting and abuse." Faith said a little hesitantly.

Dillon looked at faith encouragin her to go on.

"I've been physically,verbally and sexually abused. I also cut. I have scars every where. I rember when, how, who gave them to me and I can still feel how betrayed I felt when my 'dad' stabbed me." She said taking a breaht and showing Dillon the scar on her stomach wher her 'dad' had stabbed her.

Dillon brushed his hand over her scar and looked into her eyes and not only saw, but felt how hurt she was.

"Baby, tell me your story. I want to help you get rid of thesse bad memories." he said kissing the scar.

"Thankd you for wanting to help but...I don't know if I can do this. I don't know that i'm ready." Faith said looking him in the eyes.

"Baby, I don't care if it takes 10 min or 3 years! I'll be here every step of the way, to hold you, to care for you, to hug you. I'm here no matter waht happens or how long it takes." Dillon said kissing her forhead.

"Thanks you, no onces ever said that to me before."Faith said attmeting a smile.

"You're welcome." Dillon said, smiling widely. She drapped her legs across his lap and snuggled closer. Dillon ran his fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear, "You can trust me baby, I'll never hurt you like those other people have."

Faith nodded and sniffed back tears. She rolled up her sleeve and pointed to her right forearem, "This is where my 'mom' burned me with the fire poker because she wanted to see how pretty i'd be with an ugly scar." Dillon stared at the oval-shaped burn marka nd ran a finger across it.

"O my God!" he whispered, "my angel" he kissed the scar hetly.

She pilled back her shirt a little at the base of her neck to reveal a right scar.

"I've seen that before!" said Dillon

"Thats Brysongs senior right!" he stroked the grove sloley.

Faith noded. "He wanted to see how loud her could make me scream." She looked away still remembering the pain she fealt as her dug the ring into her neck. Anger tore through Dillon, how could anyone lay a finger on her? The though of Fiath in pain was enough to make Dillon want to kill Bryson. He stroked her mark gently and kissed it gently. Faith close her eyes and savored the feel of his lips on her skin.

Faith ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dillon smiled then looked at her wrist.

" You wanna talk about these baby?"

She nodded and sighed.

" This is my only outlet." she said, "well, it all started the summer going into my sophmore year. I had classes I shouldn't have been taking till my JUnior year! I also went through that 'I'm too good for school, stage', I stopped doing my homeowrk and got to the point to where I was failing three classes, which you can guess didn't go over well in my 'house'." Faith said and puased to look at DIllon.

"So, a lot of it was from stress, but now that I think about it, it was mainly out of anger at myself for fucking up my life. If I hadn't gottedn my mom killed..." Fiat said crying again.

"Oh baby, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. If you had tried to help, you would have died too and I would have been devastated. Don't get me wrong, your mom was a wounderful lady and I miss her a lot, but to lose both of you would have ruined me...I don't even wnat to thinka bout losing a beautiful angel like you that I love so much." Said Dillon kissing faith and hugging her tight.

"Dillon..."started Faith

"Yes?" Dillons aid smiling at Faith.

"I've wanted so badly to tell you, but I was afraid that I would scare you away and I KNOW if I lost you it would hurt far more then anyone of these scars...I lov eyou Dillon, I always have and always will." Fiath said with a smile.

"Baby, my beautiful angel. the love of my life...you could never scare me away. My love for you is far to strong...Faith?" Dillon said kissing her softly.

"Yes Dillon?" she said pulling back smiling at him.

" I was hoping that I could...well...be tha father to your beautiful child." Dillon asked very carefully making sure not to say the wrong thing, Dillon put his hand on her stomach. Faiths eyes lit up the mos her had seen in years.

"OH DILLON!" Fiath said in a extremly happy voice that she herself noticed she hadn't used in along time, "Nothing could make me happier." Sha said kissing him.

Dillon smiled and kissed her back.

"My angel, all I wanna do is make you happy." Dillons aid running a hand through her hair. He stoked her lips lightly with his thumb and kissed her gently.

Faith smiled and closed her eyes. "Dillon.." she whispered against his lips.

"Yes baby?" he said ksising her cheeks, and holding her tighter.

"Your the only man I've ever let clost to me. Earlier in my room when you were holding me and you kissed me, that was my first kiss." Faith said with a smile.

Dillon smiled back and looked into her eyes.

"It was mine too. I've been waiting for you Faith, I've always wanted to be with you and only you."

A single tear rolled down Faith's cheek and Dillon kissed it away.

"You will never cry again baby, inless they're tears of happiness." He whispered gently in her ear before kissing her again.

Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him tighten his grip on his waist. For the first time in her life, Fait felt herslef totally surrender and trust in Dillon.

Dillon felt Fait go weak and knew it must have taken a lot since her entire life she had to be strong. The thought made his heart leao as he deepend their kiss.

Faith let her hands roam down his back and felt the muscles flex beneath her touch. Dillon moaned loudly as Faith pulled off his shirt nad left her nails gently graze his chest.

Dillon picker her up slightly and layed her down, never breaking the kiss he had started what seemed like ages ago.

Faith let her hands roam as Dillon kissed her neck gently, She moaned loudly as Dillon slipped his hand under he shirt sending chilles up her spine.

"Be gentle...please" Fiath whispered in his eas as Dillon ran his hands up her stomach.

"Of course baby. I would never hurt you." Dillon said kissing her again and slowly pulling her shit off.

Dillon started down at her and smiled. Faith squirmed uncomfortably and asked selfconciously, " what are you looking at?"

Dillon looked at her and said, " the most beautiful woman alive!"

Faith smiled and kissed him, "I love you!" she said.

" I love you too baby." Dillon said with a smile, returning her kiss.

Fiath ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, loving the feel of himt his close to her. DIllon ran kisses all over her and ran a hand slowly across her wiat-band and unhooked the button. Fiath went riged remembering all of the times men had been ontop of her like this. She became terrifed at the familar feeling, remebering all the pain. DIllon felt her go stiff and stopped instangly.

" I'm sorry baby, I dind't mean to hurt you! Are you oaky?" Dillon said with a very distince concerend tone.

Faith didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that he knew to stop without her asking or that he actually stoped.

"you stoped." She siad, shocked, with her hands still on his back.

Dillon moaned low in his thoart as she accidnetly bumped up against him.

"Of course I stoped baby, I would never ever hurt you like those other people have." he said getnly stroking her hair.

"omg...you didn't hurt me...you didn't hurt me." Fiath said more for herslef then anything else, "I'm so sorry I just rememeberd that past and I just can't do this. I'm sorry!"

Dillon smiled and kissed her lightly. "It's okay baby, you don't have to apologize; I understand." he said, " I will never push you to go faster then you wanna go, it's totally up to you at what speed we go." he smiled and kissed her again.

"Thanks you so much." Fiath said, her lower lip quivering, " you have no idea how mucht that means to me." she said with a smile.

Dillon gently kissed her quivering lip and helped her put her shirt back on.

"Where do you wanna go now baby?" Dillon asked after her put his shirt back on and wrapped his arms around her. Faith snuggled close.

"I don't care as long as i'm with you." She said with a smile and a kiss.

They sat there in silence for a while just listening to the night when Faith broke the silence.

" Dillon...what should I do about school?"

" Well, what are your options?" he asked taking Faiths hand.

" I could drop out until the baby is old enough for day care or I could go to school and bring the baby with me." Faith said.

" Or you could wait till I graduate and the I could stay home and take care of the little one." Dillon said with a very confident tone.

Fiath smiled. " Thankd for the offer but you wnat to go to college really bad, I know you do, and you got into your first choice."

"It's okay. There is no way I could go to college knowing that you need me and I declind there invitation." DIllon said.

" What...why?" questioned Faith.

" I said no because I wnat to spend the rest of my life with you and can't imagine being that far away from you." commented Dillon.

"Dillon your going to college! I don't care if we're apart. I really want you to fulfill your dreams of becoming a lawyer." Fiath said stubbornly.

" My dreams will never come true if your not by my side the whole time." siad Dillon with a smile and a kiss. He stared the car and they drove away from angels peak.

"I don't wnat to go back to that place they call my home Dillon, I hate it there, please don't take me home." begged Faith.

"Baby I'd never force you to go back there. YOu can come to my house and stay with me." Dillon said.

"Acutally, could you take me to Amandas, I can call and see if that'd be okay. I can also call Ty from there and let him know i'm okay. Fiath said thinking about how to explaing the whole thing to Amanda.

On thier way back they stopped at a gas station for fuel and so Faith could use a pay phone to call Amanda.

They walked into the little store hand in hand. When they stopped to stnad in line at the counter Dillon stepped behind Faitn and rapped his arms around her.

" YOu want anything to eat whiler we're here?" Dillon whispered into her ear as he slolwy moved his haed down to kiss her neck.

"mmm" she said closing her eyes taking in his gentle wouch and amazing sent, "No thank you." She finally answered with a smile.

"Miss, may I help you?" asked the cashier

"Yea, can I get some change for the pay phone, please." said Faith handing the cashier a five dollor bill.

"Certainly. You two having a good night?" said the cahsier trying to make small talk and noticing Dillon never letting go of her since they walked in.

"Best ever." they both answered with a smile.

"Good, here you go." the cashier said handing Faith the change.

Faith kissed Dillon and went outside to the pay phone to call Amanda.

Faith put the cahnge into the phone and dialed Amanda's number. The phone rang three times before a familar voice said, "Hello"

" Hey Amanda, it's Faith." answered Faith

"OH HEY, how ar eyou doing love?" responded Amanda.

"Could be better, could b worse. Look I was woundering if I could come and stay at your house for a while. I'll explain when I get there. I'll call Ty when I get there and ask him to bring some stuff over." finished Faith,

"...uh...sure whatever you need to bo dut I expect and explanation sometime while your here" Amanda said very welcoming.

"Thanks, i'll explain, no worries, i'll see you in like 30 min or so. Oh and Dillon's gonna stay for a while." Fiath said.

"Okay, sure. See you then." Amanda answered

"Bye and Thanks you." said Faith before hanging up.

Once she hung up she turned to see Dillon smiling at her. She couldn't believe that her dreams of being with him came true. Dillon handed her something and Faith looked down to see what it was.

"Oh my gosh, Dillon this is beautiful! Who's it for?" FAith asked as she stared at the emerald colored necklace in her hands.

"It's for you baby!" Dillon said taking the necklace of of her hands and wlking behind her so he could put it on, "I was going to give it to you when I came over tongiht, but that whole brother thing happend and I kinda forgot! I thought it would be nice for our anniversary."

"Anniversary! What anniversary?" Faith asked him totally confused.

" The anniversary of the day we first became friends. I refer to it as the anniversary of the happiest day of my life." Dillon whispered in her ear as he ran his hands over her shoulders.

"Beautiful, just like the color of your eyes."

Faith wanted to cry

"It so wouderful." she breathed as she touched the stone, " no one has ever given me a gift before, no one in my family even rembers my birthday."

"Tuesday May 2nd, 1988 at 11:30pm" Dillon whispered into her ear.

" You were born in the county hospital in room 234"

"Oh Dillon..."Faith said with a laugh, "Thank you but to be utterly honest I find it kinda funny that you know all that. It's kinda cute." She said smiling up at him.

Dillon took her hand and they walked back to the car.

"I love you Faith." Dillon said kissing her ont he forehead before starting the car and heading to Amanda's house.

Faith started to giggle.

"I was just thinking about the first ight we hung out." she said smiling.

"Oh no!" Dillon said rembering that night.

"You were all trying to show off and ran into a bush." she said laughing.

"Don't remind me...your never gonna let me live that one down are you? Dillon asked

"Never Mr. I have thorns in my butt" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Don't even start with me..."Dillon said tying to think of a good come back.

"Your so adorable, but horrible with come backs." Fiath said trying not to laugh.

Dillon looked at her and smile taking in her beauty.

"I'm not sure how to explian everything to Amanda. I dunno that I can do this." she said with a sigh.

" It'll be fine." said Dillon, "you know you don't have to share anything with anyone till your ready."

"Yea I guess your right, I just hate keeping things from her. Earlier today it kille dme seeing you two and not telling you." Faith finished as they pulled into Amanda's driveway

Dillon turned to Faith.

"No matter what happens, I'm here, tell me if or when you want to leave and we'll go." he said after kissing her.

They walked up to the door together. Before Faith could knowck the foor flung open as Amanda pulled her into a huge hug.

"I'm gonna go call Ty." said FAith a little overwhelmed as she walked past Amanda.

Amando looked at Dillon and said, " whats up with her?" in a very concerend voice.

"My lips are sealed." he said smiling and giving Amanda a hug.

Faith picked up the phone and dialed Ty's cell phone number.

"Hello babe." he said seeing that it sai Amanda on his caller ID.

" hey..it's Faith." Faith said with a laugh.

"Oh. Hey, what's up?" questioned Ty.

"Can you bring my pre packed bag?" asked Fatih.

"Sure...to Amanda's house right?" Ty said with no questiona bout why.

"Yea thanks. I'll explain everything later." Faith said.

"No need. See you in a few." Ty said as he hung up.

Faith hung up the phone turning around to see Dillon and Amanda both standing there.

"Faith you want to tell me what's going on?" asked Amanda with a very concered look on her face.

Faith walked over to them, she gave Amanda a hug and kissed Dillon.

"I'll explain later right now I just want to site and spend time with freinds without having to think about it." Faith said walking towards the den.

Dillon fell into setp behind her and looped his finger lightly through her belt loop. Once they got to the den Dillon sat down on the couch and pulled Faith to him.

Faith sighed as she leaned up against him and rester her head on his chest.

" I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you with me all these years." Smiled Faith.

"I know I wouldn't have a life." commented Dillon kissing the back of her hand.

After laying there for a few minutes before the door opened as Ty walked in with Faiths bag.

"Hey everyone." Ty said walking towards Amanda to give her a kiss.

"Hey." they all replied in unison.

"Thanks for bringing my bag over Ty." Faith said getting up to give him a hug and taking her bag.

" Hey Amanda can i use the guest bedroom?" Faith asked.

"Sure...or we can totally go back to like the girl slumber party if you want. Have fun and get our minds off things and just have fun! We can both sleep in my room and talk,stay up late and watch movies. It'll be fun. We can do makeovers and just do lots of fun stuff. OH we could order pizza!" Amanda finally finished.

Faith laughed.

"sure! that sounds like fun. Just the two of us." Faith said with a slight pause, " Now that I think about it we haven't had much girl time lately just the two of us."

"Well fine then." Ty said mocking that he was upset.

"YEA! Fine...uh...uh...Ty and I will just go have a guy night and watch sports and drink beers." stammered Dillon.

Faith and Amanda just kinda looked at eachother and started laughing.

"What?"they both asked.

"Nothing, you to are just funny." Faith said trying to get her breath back from laughing.

Ty just smiled at Faith and was about to pull her into a hug when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Ty said not knowing who is was cause the caller ID said restricted.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"screamed their 'father'.

"I'm hanging out at Amanda's house." Ty said telling only have the truth not wanting to get Faith or Dillon in trouble.

"When will you be home and have you seen Faith? Bryson says she left with Dillon." continued their 'father'.

"I dunno when i'll be home, in time for breakfast is all i can say, and no I haven't seen them, but if I do what do you want me to tell them?"Ty said a little caustiously noticing that Faith  
had figured out who was on the phone.

" Just tell her...that...we're worried" their 'father' answered back. "Will do and see you later." Ty said hanging up the phone.

Ty turned and looked at Faith taking in her pain.

"He says their worried about you." Ty finally said with a weak smile.

" Yea sure they are, for once in their lifes." Faith said in a soft voice.


End file.
